


Good Boys Get Toys

by StarkLove_Phyllis



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Christmas Smut, Coitus Interruptus, Gay Sex, Kinky Bucky Barnes, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Santa Kink, Santa Roleplay, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkLove_Phyllis/pseuds/StarkLove_Phyllis
Summary: Tony and James are indulging in a little festive roleplay that is so naughty it’s nice when their fun is interrupted by Tony’s son.In the end, Tony still gets his present.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Good Boys Get Toys

When Tony had suggested they play around, he hadn’t expected James to be so into the idea. He was being sarcastic up until James agreed and then it all became real and undeniably kinky. Leave it to Tony to take something so pure for kids and turn it into something overtly sexual and dirty. He’d be ashamed if he wasn’t enjoying the hell out of himself right now.

They are seated in the oversized chair Tony purchased to use for Peter's Christmas photos, surrounded by fake snow and presents. James is donning the tacky outfit that accompanied the chair, with Tony in his lap straddling one of his thick thighs. The white beard is tickling Tony’s neck where James has his face buried, trying to plant open-mouthed kisses through the cheap, fake facial hair. His red suit is a stark contrast to Tony’s flannel pajama onesie, which was chosen to complete his innocent facade and further enthrall them in their fantasy.

“Tell Santa what you want, baby,” James’ smoky voice says into his ear as his hands tighten around Tony’s waist, encouraging his hips to move faster.

“I- I want, fuck,” Tony whimpers as James' strong hands pull his body down further, leaving zero space between his thigh and Tony’s rutting hips. James' question is the least of his concerns.

Tony should be embarrassed about this weird fetish he’s found and the fact that he’s dangerously close to finishing in his pants like a teenager. But, each gyration of his hips feels so good against James' leg that he finds himself panting and sagging back against his chest for support.

“It’s okay, honey. You’ve been such a good boy,” James purrs directly into Tony’s ear. “Whatever you want, you’ll get. Santa’s got you. You only need to ask.”

The praise is going straight to Tony’s cock, which is embarrassing but only fueling the arousal pooling in his belly. His hips stutter and he can feel the tightness building in his balls. He can’t think about anything except his approaching orgasm.

He's right on the precipice, the dam about to break and flow free, when his body is stilled. Tony whines in frustration as he tries to push himself over the edge, but James' tight grip keeps him from moving, keeps him from euphoria. “No. No. Don’t stop. _Please_ ,” Tony begs as he fruitlessly tries to swivel his hips to no avail.

“Only good boys get rewards, and good boys listen to Santa," James’ gruff voice supplies. "Now, tell me what you want for Christmas.” Tony's too far down the rabbit hole to respond, trying to chase an orgasm that was just out of his grasp, but James is fully in character and won't let him off that easy. “You want a new shiny toy to shove up that tight little ass?

“I don’t...I don’t know," Tony stammers as his mind draws a blank. "Fuck. Anything.”

“I don’t think that’s true," James retorts behind Tony. "If you say anything, that opens the door for my depraved mind, and I don't think you'd like everything I can conjure up.” He strokes his beard like a villain pondering his dastardly plan while the other stays wrapped tightly around Tony to keep him from wriggling. “Hmm, how about a chastity belt?”

James is right, Tony doesn't want that at all. He just wants to finish. It's all he can think about right now. “I want...wanna come.”

“Yeah? You want to finish right here on Santa’s lap?” James asks huskily.

"Yes, god yes. _Please_ ," Tony pleads. "That’s what I want.”

“Good answer, baby,” James praises as he nuzzles his face back into Tony’s neck. The scratchy beard is a new sensation but isn’t unwelcome now that Tony is attuned to how much he just wants to be touched. “Since you asked so nicely, Santa's going to give you a reward.”

James’ hands guide Tony’s hips and set up a quick rhythm that has his orgasm coming back to him increasingly fast. He’s back teetering on the cusp, desperately grinding against James to get himself off. The faster movement is intense, launching him closer and closer to orgasm instead of the steady wave he was managing on his own. 

It doesn’t take long, and when Tony’s orgasm crests and overtakes him, it is far more powerful than it has any right to be from just humping James' leg. He closes his eyes as the hands holding his hips slow, providing just enough friction to help him ride out each delicious wave without overwhelming his overly sensitive dick. His release takes the wind out of his sails and leaves his boneless body draped over James.

When Tony’s bliss passes, James’ hands leave his hips to roam higher and wrap around Tony’s chest in a bear hug, bracketing him as he comes down. Tony turns his head blindly, eyes still closed as he recuperates, seeking out James' lips and he’s met halfway. James kisses him slow and easy, just a brief exploration of their lips that still manages to leave Tony slightly winded.

James trails off to peck at Tony's temple, cheek, jaw and neck. Each newly visited expanse of skin is met with whispered praise and a nip that has Tony’s skin burning each time his mouth makes contact. His hands trail all over Tony's body, never settling in the same place for too long. The words are making Tony's skin overheat and the sensual touching just adds to the already increasing flames.

“Are you ready for round two?" James quietly asks as Tony’s eyes flutter open. "Santa’s got a toy he wants to show you for being such a good boy.”

He’s nowhere near coherent enough but Tony eagerly nods, wanting to please, wanting to be good. His body is ready for more - wants it - even though his mind is still hazy. He feels James lean back and Tony’s body shifts with him, relying on his chest to keep him upright. When James' back rests against the chair, his arm reaches under both of Tony’s knees that straddles his thigh and hooks under them with one arm and lifts, so Tony's ass is for the taking. Tony can feel the flap on his onesie being unfastened before a cool breeze hits his now exposed backside.

The telltale sound of a bottle cap opening is heard before a lubed digit presses against Tony’s hole, tracing his opening with slow circles. Tony inhales sharply when the finger gingerly pushes past the ring of muscle, entering up to the first knuckle. His body is still pliant post-orgasm and puts up zero resistance. If anything, his body is trying to draw James' finger in further, seeking more contact.

James' digit dives deeper in excruciatingly lazy thrusts before a second is added. Each movement feels agonizing, bringing a rush of pleasure that feels good but isn’t enough. Tony is trapped, his knees still folded to his chest where James' hand still rests under his knees, so his ass is on full display for James to do as he pleases. He can feel James' hard-on below him as each probe of his hand rubs Tony further against it, making him whine unabashedly for it.

Tony wants more, needs to move, but can’t. He’s left to James' mercy, which is as thrilling as it is frustrating. By the time a third finger joins the mix, Tony is a blubbering mess in James' lap. He’s pleading and begging as his cock slowly fills again and he arches his back in the hopes that James gets the message and gives him what he wants.

"Hold on, sweetheart," James hums. "Santa's gotta take his time opening his present, make sure it's ready to play with." James' fingers brush against Tony’s prostate and he cries out. The revelation has him aiming for it every single time and Tony is trapped in a euphoric torture as James plays his body like an instrument. Tony’s neglected cock is so close to coming untouched just from the attention at his hole and they haven’t even gotten to the main event.

“I’m gonna - please, I’m gonna come, I -,” Tony sputters as his eyes clench shut again. Instead of the overwhelming heat encompassing him, he feels empty and disappointed. His eyes snap open to movement, realizing that James has relinquished his hold on him and removed his hand from Tony’s greedy body and is hastily pushing his festive pants down, just enough to free his dick and slick it up.

With his cock ready, he grabs Tony's hips and lifts, hovering him just above the throbbing erection below before lowering him, and slowly letting Tony's hole fill, feeling each inch as it enters him. Tony’s eyes roll back into his head at the dizzying sensation of James filling him up until he’s buried within and Tony’s ass meets James' hips. A small moment passes, where they just sit with Tony sheathed on James' dick as they both adjust, but Tony’s hips interrupt the blissful moment to grind on James, enjoying the twitch his dick gives against Tony's inner walls.

The move jars James and his arms hook under each of Tony’s knees to splay his legs apart and bring his knees up, bending Tony in half right on his lap. “Oh,” Tony breathes. “Fuck yes.” In the new position, James' cock drifts impossibly deeper within Tony and all he can focus on is the blinding pleasure coursing through him.

A tilt of James' hips has him rocking languidly within Tony, who can’t do anything besides throw his head back against James' shoulder and take it. The sensuous, shallow thrusts are toe-curling and lighting up all of Tony’s nerves. He has trouble thinking and remembering to breathe with each intense and deep glide of James' dick within him.

“Yes. Yes. Yes,” Tony wantonly moans as James grunts in unison with each thrust.

Tony clenches as best as he can in his position, trying to offer something, _anything_ for James who has been blowing his mind since the start. The action has James swearing behind him and using his upper body strength to raise Tony by his knees before letting him drop down. Seated in the chair, James has a limited range of motion for his hips alone, so he’s relying on his upper body to do most of the work while his hips snap up in short, aborted movements to meet each drop of Tony’s body as best as they can. 

“Fuck, doll. You’re so goddamn tight, so fucking gorgeous,” James praises.

He sets up a hard and fast pace like he’s suddenly lost control and needs to claim his prize. His cock is nailing Tony’s prostate with every sharp cant of his hips and all Tony can do is keen loudly at the sensation. The position rendering him immobile and the obscene stretch from the large cock within him has his body quaking, gearing up for another over the top orgasm to rock his world.

Tony is so lost in the moment that he doesn’t hear the soft padded footsteps approaching, but James does. He releases his hold from under Tony's knees abruptly and lets gravity pull him back down his throbbing, stiff dick at the interruption.

“Daddy?”

 _Fuck._ Tony bites the inside of his cheek hard to stop the cry he wants to emit when James repositions himself and brushes against Tony’s prostate. He’s trapped, impaled on a massive cock that’s pulsating within him, and he’s seconds away from losing his damn mind. He’s barely coherent but he has to try to pull it together without alerting his son. “Petey, wh-what are you doing up?”

“I heard noises," Peter groggily responds as his little fists come up to rub at his eyes. "Is Santa here?”

The question must fuel James' desire for their little game because at hearing Old Saint Nick's name, his hips rut gently into Tony. It’s a far cry from the harsh pounding only minutes ago but it still sends a wave of pleasure crashing over Tony that makes his breath catch. “Santa is a little - ugh, shit - he’s a little busy, bambino.”

Peter stares at the two of them seated with a confused look, before whispering loudly, “Is that him? What's he doing in the tower? Are you friends, daddy?” 

“Your daddy was just telling me what he wants for Christmas, Peter," James' quick thinking supplies without a hint of stress in his voice, which is really unfair because Tony is a horny, sweaty mess. "He said he’s been good this year and wants a new toy,” James taunts as he continuously and inconspicuously grinds up into Tony, who is painfully biting his lip lest he let out a moan. “Is he telling the truth? Has he been good?”

Peter takes a moment to ponder the question and Tony can feel his face flame in embarrassment. Here he is, seated fully on fake Santa’s dick while he lies to his little boy. If Tony wasn’t already going to hell, he’s just solidified his spot. 

The only saving grace is the onesie Tony is wearing, which means he appears to be fully clothed from where Peter stands, and with him seated on James’ lap, Peter's view is skewed from seeing “Santa” fuck his daddy. Tony isn’t sure years of therapy would have been enough to recover from that scarring image if they had been caught.

After much thought and what feels like a million agonizing seconds, Peter happily agrees with an affirming nod. “Yeah, he’s been a good daddy. I think you should give him a toy."

“Good, that’s great to hear, buddy. You’ve been a big help. I’ll make sure you and your dad get a good present for being so well behaved this year,” James says softly, a sharp contrast to the way his hands settle on Tony’s hips and rock them down harshly against his cock. The friction has Tony choking back a sob of pleasure that is trying to claw its way out. “But you have to go to bed, alright? I can’t drop it off if you’re awake and if you peak, I’ll have to put you on the naughty list.”

Peter gasps but quickly complies. “Yes, Santa,” he politely squeaks out as he races back to his room.

Tony can hear the door slam shut and breathes a sigh of relief. “Fuck, that was close,” Tony whispers.

James doesn’t respond with words, just lifts Tony's knees over his arms again and picks right back up where he left off, pounding into Tony relentlessly. The interruption has only fueled his desire and he’s not wasting any more time. He’s chasing his own orgasm and using Tony’s body as he sees fit. 

Puffs of warm breath ghost across Tony’s neck with each exhale as he continues an onslaught of praise that makes Tony weak. “So good for me, doll. God, you feel so good wrapped around my cock, like you were made for me. Best fucking present I could have ever asked for.”

Tony beams at his words and can’t find it in himself to be ashamed about it. The slapping of skin against Tony’s ass is driving him mad and pushing him so close to the edge that he can feel his vision blurring. “S’good,” Tony agrees with a slur and a sloppy smile.

“Yeah, you are, darlin'. That's right. Are you going to come for me, sweetheart? I need to feel you massaging my dick with that pretty ass of yours so I can fill you up.”

That was all it took and Tony’s orgasm blindsided him. He just remembers a blinding white, hot warmth washing over him and then nothing, just black. When he comes to, James is still pounding into him but his movements are uncoordinated and Tony knows he’s close.

His prostate is overstimulated and the pleasure mixed with a little pain has him unintentionally clenching, milking James for all he has to offer before he hears him finish with a breathy moan of Tony’s name and hot spurts of come paint Tony’s insides.

James releases Tony's legs to pull him flush against his chest as they both recover from their little charade. His dick is still buried within, and Tony can feel him pulse at the movement before it ultimately begins to soften. Tony's onesie is starting to become uncomfortable with the dried fruits of their labor, but he's also too physically exhausted to move, despite the fact that he hardly lifted a finger.

"Hey," James murmurs as his fingers hook under Tony's jaw and tilt it towards him. "You good?"

"M'okay. More than okay," Tony mumbles into the crook of James' neck. "That was unbelievably hot."

"I got a little caught up as Santa," James chuckles albeit sheepishly. "I did not expect that to be so good."

The mention of Santa has Tony’s body stiffening as he relives the horror of his son walking in on them. "Oh god," Tony startles. "Peter." His hands fly up to cover his face as he briefly recalls the close call. "Fuck, do you think he realized?"

"No, I don't think he did. He was barely awake and there was nothing to see from where he stood." Tony's flustered squirming has James hissing and clamoring to still his writhing body. "Suga', you gotta stop movin' unless you want me to fuck you again."

"If you're going to, do it in the tub. This outfit is ruined," Tony quips with a disgusted face.

Tony makes no effort to move though, so James removes the store-bought beard and hat, and gently extricates Tony from atop of him. "Alright, bath and then bed. We've gotta be up bright and early with the kiddo to open presents."

"You just opened yours up," Tony scoffs. "Mighty fine execution might I add."

“Just wait until tomorrow, doll," James smugly replies as he hefts Tony into his arms bridal style to carry him down the hall. "You ain't seen nothin' yet."


End file.
